This invention relates to novel processes for making ether tricarboxylates represented by the formula ##STR1## wherein X is alkali metal or hydrogen.
It is known that such ether tricarboxylates (in salt form) are useful as complexing agents for metal and alkaline earth metal ions and as detergency builders whereas the acid forms are useful intermediates for their synthesis. Although methods for synthesis of such compounds (e.g., via Williamson ether type synthesis) have been disclosed, alternate processes for their preparation are desired.